The present invention relates to a unit with built-in control circuit housing various types of circuit elements and used for connection of wires and the like.
A vehicle as a mobile object mounts a variety of electronic devices such as an air conditioner, a wiper and a power window. A communication system is used to transmit power or a control signal to the electronic devices. This type of communication system includes a connector with a built-in function as a unit with a built-in control circuit connected to each electronic device.
In the communication system, each connector with a built-in function transmits/receives signals to/from another connector with a built-in function via an external communication line and controls the operation of multiple electronic devices based on the signal transmission/reception. Thus, each connector with a built-in function includes a circuit element composed of a CPU for controlling each connector with a built-in function and the like.
The connector with a built-in function described in Patent Reference JP-A-2005-276489 modifies the circuit in the circuit element and arranges a protective element such as a capacitor or a diode in the circuit in order to prevent the circuit element from static electricity around the connector or from a counter electromotive force generated when the connector is attached/removed to/from an external electronic device. However, in case a protective element is arranged in the circuit element, it is necessary to modify the specifications for a built-in protective element in accordance with the situation in which the circuit element, that is, the connector with a built-in function is used. To respond to such changeover to the specifications, it is necessary to modify the circuit element itself which is likely to add to the cost of the connector with a built-in function.
An object of the invention is to provide a unit with a built-in control circuit capable of cost reduction.